Pretty Soldiers: Shooting Stars
by CSF
Summary: Before the start of Sailor Moon, there was a planet known as Kinmoku. On this planet, were three legedary Sailor Senshi known as the Sailor Starlights. This is how our present Starlights came to be. And what went on with them during the entire show of SM.


**Pretty Soldiers: Shooting Stars  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Starlights! But I did make up the theme song myself! T.T and yes I know it sucks... I can't write songs... ¬.¬  
  
Summary: Eventually Seiya/Yaten! For 1500 Years Kinmoku has been guarded by the Sailor Starlights. But now, finally, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou, the three princesses of Kinmoku's Stars are shown to be the next Sailor Starlights! However, in the middle of their training a new evil appears and the girls must succeed their seniors before they had planned........**  
**  
** Seiya's Voice: Konichiwa Minna-san! Today on Pretty Soldiers: Shooting Stars, Yaten, Taiki, and I are found out to be the new Sailor Starlights! This is soooooooo COOL!! We get to be Sailor Senshi and protect the princess!!! And we're only 13!!! I can't wait to meet Fighter-sama!! This is gonna be sooo GRRREEAAATTT!!!!!**  
**  
  
[OP Theme: Wish on a Shooting Star (Short Version)]  
**

  
**A star of light,  
A star of hope.  
A star of life,  
A star of all.  
  
Worlds apart,  
Torn in two.  
Wasn't sure before,  
But now I know........  
  
I CAN COUNT ON YOU!!!!!  
  
I was lost,  
and all alone  
with nowhere left to hide.....  
  
I....WISH!! On a shooting star!  
That you would come  
and take me away!!!  
  
**

[Screen fades out with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki standing infront of Fighter, Healer, and Maker.]**  
**

  


**Episode One: Once in 1500 Years**  


  
"As you know, we were elated to announce 13 years ago, that the princesses of the stars of the Kinmoku system were born! But now, they have come of age and for the first time in 1500 years they all have the mark of the Sailor Starlights! Now, the current senshi can train the princesses to become their replacements and gain a well earned vacation until they are needed!!!"  
  
The crowd clapped and applauded, but not as much as the three women clad in leather who stood off to the side.  
  
"Finally, a replacement." the short one sighed. "I was afraid they called this meeting to give us some award or something..."  
  
The tall one nodded. "We need a vacation. A permanent one would be nice..."  
  
The medium heighted one exhaled with a cough. "Don't forget.......we have to train them to protect the princess........"  
  
The short one poked her in the ribs. "You know Fighter, you don't look so good today, you sick?"  
  
Fighter didn't say anything but looked back at the speaker..  
  
"We are celebrating the coming of age of Seiya Kou of Fighter, Taiki Kou of Maker, and Yaten Kou of Healer!!"  
  
Fighter smiled slightly. "Seiya Kou..Light of the Starry Field....heh..I like it......." The tall one looked a little worried.  
  
"Healer is right Fighter, you're really pale today....:  
  
Fighter put a hand on the wall, to brace herself. "Daijoubu.....I'm alright Maker.....demo, I hope their training will not take very long......" she took a breath but started to cough. The other two looked at each other then back at Fighter, exchanging worried glances.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"SEIYA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE MEETING FIGHTER-SAMA, HEALER-SAMA, MAKER-SAMA, TAIKI-SAN, AND YATEN-SAN!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A young girl in a pair of blue shorts, a red T-shirt, and a pair of tennishoes, came running down the steps, sliding down the banister, leaping off at the last minute, and continuing to run, her raven ponytail flying, blue eyes wide in excitment.  
  
"Seiya-sama!!" the serving girl exclaimed. "That attire is not proper for a lady!!!"  
  
"Sorry Hikari! Can't stay and chat! I gotta run! Ja!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"SEEEEIIIYYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yaten screamed in rage as the   
ravenhaired girl ran up. Fighter, Healer, Maker, Taiki, and Yaten were all waiting for her, Yaten was waiting impatintly. Maker and Taiki sweatdroped while Fighter and Healer looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
Yaten and Seiya stopped arguing. "Whats so funny....?"  
  
Healer wiped her eyes. "Its just that...Fighter and I used to do the exact same thing. She'd be late and I'd yell at her for it."  
  
Fighter put on an expression of mock anger. "I WAS THE LATE ONE?! You were late plenty of times!" the two started to laugh harder but Fighter's laugh turned into a fit of hacking coughs.  
  
Seiya looked worried. "Fighter-sama? Daijoubu?" Fighter smiled, her coughing ceasing.  
  
"I'm alright. Just....a little cold." she smiled again and straigtened up, giggling a little more. "Now. I am assuming you know who we are?"  
  
Seiya saluted and the other two trainies fell over. "Of course! You are the great Sailor Starlights! Sailor Senshi of the Kinmoku system! You are the most powerful beings on Kinmoku!!!" the raven-haired girl bowed.  
  
Maker fell over, Healer blinked, and Fighter started to chuckle. "Oh yes...these three definitly are our sucessors...."  
  
Once Yaten got up she eyed Seiya up and down. "Does Hikari-san know you ran out of the palace in shorts and a T-shirt? I thought she forbade you to wear such clothes..."  
  
Seiya winked. "Thats why I was late. It gave me a reason to rush out with these on." she plucked at her shorts and Yaten fell over.  
  
Healer looked at Fighter, then at Seiya and burst out laughing. Seiya and Fighter eyed her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Whats so funny this time....?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
Healer doubled over laughing and even Maker and Taiki smiled a bit. Yaten was rolling on the ground laughing by now. Seiya glared at her and Fighter glared at Healer. It was going to be a loooonnnggg day..................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*bleeeepp*  
  
Computer Voice: Welcome to Kinmoku's Senshi Log! Which Senshi would you like to access?  
  
**Sailor Star Fighter**  
  
Computer Voice: Current or Future?  
  
**Current**  
  
Current Sailor Star Fighter:  
Age: 22  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Blue  
Henshin: Fighter Star Power, MAKE UP!!!!!!  
Years as a Starlight: 1500  
Times Reborn: Unknown  
Battles Fought: Unknown  
  
  
Computer Voice: Which Senshi would you like to access?  
  
**Sailor Star Healer  
  
**Computer Voice: Current or Future?  
  
**Current  
  
**Current Sailor Star Healer:  
Age: 22  
Hair color: Silver  
Eye color: Green  
Henshin: Healer Star Power, MAKE UP!!!!!!  
Years as a Starlight: 1500  
Times Reborn: Unknown  
Battles Fought: Unknown  
  
  
Computer Voice: Which Senshi would you like to access?  
  
**Sailor Star Maker  
  
**Computer Voice: Current or Future?  
  
**Current  
  
**Current Sailor Star Maker:  
Age: 22  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Violet  
Henshin: Maker Star Power, MAKE UP!!!!!!  
Years as a Starlight: 1500  
Times Reborn: Unknown  
Battles Fought: Unknown  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**  
R & R MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
